


Stay

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Club AU [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Clubbing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Kai meets Kyungsoo at a club and everything is magical.





	Stay

**_Stay_ **

**WC: 2,902**

* * *

 

 

Inspired by this song: [Stay by Crywolf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gL7rLkGPGHY)

 

Kai smoothed his hair one last time and sighed. Tonight, was the first night he would be going out since he and Luhan had broken up. He wasn’t quite sure if he was ready or not, but figured one month had to be long enough to get over a six-month relationship. That and his best friend Baekhyun had been begging him to come to his club for ages now.

He stared at his reflection and hoped the black on black ensemble would be good enough for tonight. He buttoned the top button and then stared at himself some more. His hands were trembling slightly from nerves. Luhan had been his first relationship since he came out of the closet, so he was all he knew.

Kai felt a dim pang in his heart at the thought of his name but he knew that Luhan was not the type to settle down, so he knew their relationship would come to an end eventually. He just wished that Luhan had waited longer than a week before he tried contacting Kai again and inviting him to meet his new boyfriend Sehun.

Then again Luhan just did things like that. He was so oblivious to the world around him because he was always so lost in his own and Kai knew that. Kai knew that from the very first time he met Luhan back in high school.

Luhan was openly gay, flamboyant and fun to be around so it was no surprise before Kai realized that the butterflies and sweaty palms he had around him were not because he was uncomfortable in his own skin, but because he had trouble coming to terms with the fact that he found Luhan cute. Or the fact that he found himself staring at his ass when he walked in front of him in the hallways or the way his breath hitched when he caught glimpses of Luhan shirtless.

What did catch Kai by surprise was when Luhan kissed him after prom on their way to the after party. That and the fact that Kai could not wipe the dumb grin off his face all night. He had followed Luhan around like a puppy all night at the party. He also came out at the party…drunkenly. He had one too many vodka cranberries and next thing he knew he was standing on a table trying to get everyone’s attention. Then he slurred out that he was gay and promptly slipped off the table and hit his head.

Kai cringed as the memory left his mind. He could not believe that he had done that, or the fact that Luhan asked him out the very next day and they dated all through summer and first semester of college. Then things changed when Luhan met Sehun at a gay bar. Suddenly, they were spending a lot of time together and Kai got worried that he was going to be dumped, so he dumped Luhan first to save himself some pain.

Kai rolled his eyes and stared at his reflection again. He still had moments when he missed Luhan, but as those were getting fewer and fewer, he figured he was moving on. But still, Luhan was the only person he had dated, so he was not even sure if he even knew how to flirt with guys. What if he made a fool of himself? He bit his lip and told himself that everything was going to go great tonight. He figured he could trust Baekhyun to help him have a great night.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Baekhyun let himself into Kai’s apartment. “Who’s that tall guy moving in next door?” He rounded the corner and Kai could see that he was wearing skin tight purple jeans, a grey shirt, and smoky eye makeup. He also had on boots which made a satisfying _clack-clack_ as he walked through Kai’s apartment.

Kai shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know.” He felt plain compared to Baekhyun. He fidgeted with his hair again. His normally tanned skin looked pale and flat in the harsh lighting of his bathroom.

“He’s hot, in a nerdy kind of way.” Baekhyun said offhandedly. Then he walked up to Kai and pulled his hand away from his hair. “You look sexy.” He winked and then wriggled his eyebrows. Baekhyun always had a way of making everyone feel like they were hottest person in the room. That or he made them feel dull in comparison to himself. “Gonna have all the boys drooling.”

Kai laughed. Tonight was going to be fun as long as he had Baekhyun. He inhaled deeply and grabbed his wallet off the counter and slipped it into his pocket. “I’m ready.” He started to leave his bathroom but Baekhyun blocked his entrance.

“Not quite yet.” Baekhyun said and then unbuttoned the top button. Then he ruffled Kai’s hair and patted his cheek. “Now you are.”

Kai frowned. “I thought you said I looked good before?” Doubts began filling Kai’s mind.

Baekhyun strode to the door, “Well now you look extra good. Trust me, you’ll thank me later.” He opened the door and waited for Kai to walk out first.

Kai stood in the hallway for a second while Baekhyun locked his door. Part of their deal was that Kai was not allowed to return to his apartment tonight, so Baekhyun had control of his keys. Kai glanced towards his neighbor’s door when it opened and agreed with Baekhyun. His neighbor was kind of cute.

“Alright, let’s go get you laid.” Baekhyun said as he spun around to face Kai.

Kai glanced back at his neighbor and then towards Baekhyun. His neighbor was definitely checking him out. Kai smiled a bit and let Baekhyun lead him down the hallway. “My new neighbor was definitely staring at you.”

Baekhyun’s face reddened by three shades. “Good.” He flashed Kai a devilish grin and pulled him faster down the hallway. He seemed like he was practically flying. Then again, for all Kai knew, Baekhyun may have been flying. He was always a bit eccentric at times and it was usually infectious.

Once outside, they stood in the cool air and looked for a cab. There was a gentle breeze that rustled the lone tree outside of Kai’s apartment building. Kai looked up to the sky and sighed. He was still pretty nervous about tonight.

Baekhyun hailed the cab that was driving down the street. They ran to it and climbed in. It was slightly musty smelling, but otherwise clean. The driver was polite as well and chatted with them as they rode to the club.

Inside, the club was crowded. The lights were dim, but too dim. Strobe lights indicated the dance floor and there were stairs that led to a second floor. People milled about drinking and even more people crowded onto the dance floor.

Kai felt the jitter of nerves increase as Baekhyun pushed him through the crowd to the bar. Kai stared wide-eyed at everyone inside. He was not used to being blatantly checked out nor was he used to seeing other gay couples making out so freely. The more he looked around the more his nerves went away. He felt like he could really relax here.

Baekhyun came back with two drinks and handed one to Kai. “Drink up, because we’re doing shots after this.”

A sweet fruity flavor exploded on Kai’s tongue as he sipped his drink. It tasted vaguely of alcohol and that was the way Kai liked his drinks. Sweet enough to barely mask the taste of alcohol but not so sweet that he could not taste it at all. Those kinds of drinks were dangerous, because he’d forget how much alcohol was in it until it was too late.

Halfway through the drink Kai noticed that the rest of his nerves were gone. He watched the people dancing a few feet away from him for a bit before turning to Baekhyun. “Let’s dance.” He could feel the smile creep on his lips.

Baekhyun drained the rest of his drink. “Not yet, shots first and then we’re going upstairs for cage dancing.” He then twirled away to get shots and Kai giggled to himself.

Kai found himself bobbing to the music anyway. He was beginning to feel loose and not only were the drinks intoxicating but the music had such a great dancing beat that he felt himself being drawn into the crowd. The energy of the crowd was calling to Kai.

He finished his drink and placed the empty cup on a table and edged towards the dance floor. He figured he’d stay near the edge and Baekhyun could find him. The next song came on and Kai felt a chill run down his spine. Goosebumps formed on his arms and he closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, everyone around him was jumping up and down to the song.

Kai let himself get lost in the music. He found himself laughing and jumping with the rest of the crowd. People bumped into him with sweaty backs and arms but he didn’t care, his first drink had him mildly buzzed and the music had him absolutely drunk. He ran his fingers through his hair and kept dancing. He did not do any special moves or anything, just let the beat take his body where it needed to be.

Baekhyun popped up behind him and handed him a double shot over his shoulder. Kai downed it and passed the glass back to Baekhyun and continued dancing. He did not care about the sweaty bodies that pressed against him, nor did he care about the fact that someone spilled a bit of their drink on his shoes, he was so lost in the music that he was in heaven.

The next song came on and Kai found himself being pushed to the middle of the crowd. Baekhyun had disappeared again and when Kai turned around, he was face to face with a man with silky black hair and sweet, wide, innocent, eyes. He also had full lips that pulled into a heart shaped smile.

They danced face to face for the rest of the song. Kai found himself smiling and biting his lip at the man. They flirted with their eyes for a bit and then Kai reached out and touched his dance partner’s cheek. Kai’s heart raced when the man smiled even bigger.

The distance between them closed as people bumped into them and they both laughed not quite making eye contact with each other. Kai leaned down towards the man and yelled over the music, “What’s your name?”

“Kyungsoo.” He had a velvety voice that made Kai’s toes curl.

Kai raised his eyebrow and grinned. “I’m Kai.” The song had gotten a bit quiet at this point so Kai continued. “Nice to meet you.”

Kyungsoo grinned. “Nice to meet you too.” He was jostled and stepped on Kai’s foot by accident and his eyes got even wider. “I’m so sorry.”

Kai shook his head. “It’s okay.” But the music had increased in volume again.

“What?” Kyungsoo mouthed.

Kai shook his head and then grabbed Kyungsoo’s hands. He laced his fingers through his and pulled him closer to dance. They danced together for the next hour or so. Kai still had not seen Baekhyun at this point and was feeling extremely thirsty. He gestured towards the bar and Kyungsoo nodded.

Kai led him out of the crowd and leaned against the bar. He ordered two drinks and turned towards Kyungsoo. “I don’t want to be lame and ask you if you come here often, but –”

“It’s fine.” Kyungsoo laughed. “I just moved to the city a few days ago for school.”

Kai smiled. He was not sure if he was supposed to keep making small talk or not. Baekhyun had told him to do a one night stand but as he had never done that, he was unsure of the rules. The bartender handed him his drinks and Kai passed him a bill and slid one of the drinks to Kyungsoo. He was thankful that he did not have to talk as he sipped his drink as he listened to Kyungsoo tell him about his major.

His previous buzz had died long ago, but now he was feeling nervous again. Mainly because of the way Kyungsoo was looking at his lips, or the fact that they just spent the past two hours practically grinding on each other. Before he realized it, he had finished his drink. “Oops.” He felt even looser than before and dangled the glass at his fingertips before placing it on the counter.

Kyungsoo chuckled and finished his own. He also seemed a bit drunk as his face had flushed a light shade of red. “Let’s get back to the dancefloor.” He offered his hand and Kai took it.

Kai felt the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. Kyungsoo was really cute. He had this way of making Kai feel like they were the only two on the dancefloor with the way he looked at him. He also was a pretty good dancer. Not to mention the height difference made Kai feel somewhat protective of him and he kind of liked that. That and Kyungsoo’s eyes were so bright and cheery when he looked at him that it made Kai want to squish him.

They shoved through the crowd until they found their spot and then Kai froze. Out of the corner of his eye he had caught a glimpse of Luhan making out with Sehun. Dread filled his stomach and he suddenly did not feel like dancing. He let go of Kyungsoo’s hand and searched the crowd for Baekhyun.

He almost jumped when Kyungsoo touched his cheek and mouthed. “Ex?” He turned to see who Kai was looking at and then pursed his lips.

Kai nodded and continued frowning. His eyes kept finding their way towards Luhan and with each glance he felt worse. Kyungsoo then took Kai’s hands and pulled him in a circle until his back was to Luhan. “There.” He yelled over the music. “Now you can only look at me.”

“Thank you.” Kai yelled. He was really starting to like Kyungsoo a lot. Of course, a lot of that may have been the alcohol, but some of it felt real.

Kyungsoo smiled. “I know that feeling.” He then pulled Kai closer towards him. “But let’s not let that ruin your night.”

With that said, Kai corrected his thought and admitted he was falling for Kyungsoo. He had only known him for a few hours, but he seemed like such a genuinely nice person that Kai could not help himself. He closed his eyes and let the music flow through him. The song began slow but something about it wiped away all of Kai’s worries.

He felt the pressure of Kyungsoo’s body against his and looked down at him. His eyes traveled from Kyungsoo’s eyes to his mouth and then back to his eyes. Both stared for a split second and then Kai leaned in.

Kai almost moaned into Kyungsoo’s mouth but caught himself. His lips were soft and perfect. The music seemed to build as they kissed. They were not even dancing anymore, just swaying gently as they kissed. Kai swiped his tongue against Kyungsoo’s bottom lip and then gingerly touched the tip of Kyungsoo’s tongue with his own.

The only guy he had ever kissed was Luhan, so kissing Kyungsoo was exciting but he was also unsure of what to do. Kyungsoo seemed to sense this and lightly bit Kai’s lip. Kai actually moaned this time and all his thoughts left his head. He was consumed by the feeling of Kyungsoo’s mouth on his own; by the feeling of Kyungsoo’s body pressed against his; by the way his stomach did flips and somersaults when Kyungsoo trailed his hand up and down Kai’s back.

The next song had started and Kai was still lip locked with Kyungsoo. But, when the lyrics:

 

 _‘I'll never know how we stayed apart this long_  
Press your hips against  
Everything that's holding in  
All my shadows’

 

Kai pulled back and stared into Kyungsoo’s eyes. In that moment, something clicked in him. He no longer cared about Luhan or Sehun, he no longer cared about the fact that people were staring at them at this point. He did not care about anything or anyone else. All he cared about was this magical man standing in front of him. This magical man that he just shared an amazing kiss with. This _magical man_ with soft black hair, soft lips, and eyes that Kai could get lost in even when he was surrounded by dozens of hot sweaty dancing bodies.

“I wish I could stay just like this forever.” Kai whispered against Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Me too.” Kyungsoo replied.

As the song ended, Kai leaned and kissed Kyungsoo once more. When their lips parted, the lights in the club had turned on. Kai felt himself blush a bit as he pulled away. People shuffled around him and Kyungsoo, either pairing up and leaving or going their separate ways.

Kyungsoo hummed the last few bars of the song and then grabbed Kai’s hand. His eyes sparkled as he gazed into Kai’s and he said, “Stay with me tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the song linked at the top came on while I was writing FOTA and this is the product of it. It's technically a prologue for the Kaisoo spin-off of the Baekyeol club!au two shot I wrote called Can I Take You Home? I may write more to it but probably not, so I'm marking it complete for now. It's mostly fluff, no smut because the song just seemed too sweet for smut. But if enough of you want smut I'll be happy to oblige. ^-^
> 
> Until next time lovelies<3
> 
> **also first time post to AO3 give me time to import all my fics here.


End file.
